Red Beauty Week DAY ONE- AU
by littlesolo
Summary: Alternate version of 2x11 but keeping the ending


**AN:** All of Rumple and Belle's conversations happened like they did in the episode (except for the romance parts because this IS Red Beauty) Slow start due to a cold….

Ruby had started off towards the library the second she sensed fear in Belle's tone. She had just placed her phone back in her pocket when she reached the front doors. Ruby had run all the way there, he wolf abilities making her even faster, but the moment she saw the fallen bookcase she was hit with an extra surge of adrenaline. She sped over to the elevator doors and pried them open, ready to kill anyone who was trying to hurt Belle, only to be tackled by a hug of relief from Belle.

"Oh God, Ruby, I'm so glad it's you. I thought it was him, that he'd gotten in."

"WHO Belle? Who was after you?" Belle clutched at Ruby's shirt in a death grip and buried her face in Ruby's neck. In this moment she envied Ruby's wolf sense of smell. As she inhaled Ruby's scent she felt herself begin to calm down. She felt safe and secure, knowing that Ruby would be there for her in whatever way she needed. Ruby settled herself more comfortably on the floor and pulled Belle tighter to her. Belle's fear had been nearly palpable when she first entered the library but had suddenly evaporated the second the elevator doors had opened. While her senses tried to catch up, Ruby tried to think of someone who would be after Belle. Regina was staying in he house and Ruby couldn't see her attacking someone else while maintaining her innocence over killing Archie. The only other violent person was Gold, but he was trying to prove himself to Belle and would never harm her. Also, Belle didn't fear him.

"Belle? Belle?! BELLE-" Rumple came limping in only to spot Belle wrapped around Ruby Lucas. "After your call I came as fast as I could. Ruby, I thought you only transformed during the full moon?" Belle got up from the floor and offered Ruby her hand.

"It wasn't Ruby. I called Ruby first and then tried you. It was him! The man who wanted to know how to kill you. Hook!" Belle kept a firm grip on Ruby's hand. Ruby was the only thing keeping her grounded during the adrenaline rush and the crash that followed. Right now, she felt both wired and exhausted and still quite panicked since Hook was still on the loose. Ruby pulled away slightly but didn't let go. Belle watched as Ruby's eyes closed and she deeply inhaled. Ruby followed the foreign scent while Gold and Belle continued talking in the background. "He's headed towards your shop.

* * *

Belle shot an uneasy glance towards Ruby as Gold explained how to use the gun.

"You probably won't even need it, seeing as how his goal was to get Gold out of his shop. He probably won't come after you again. But if he does, Gold is right, you should have it just in case. Although, you did handle yourself very well back in the library." Belle blushed at the compliment as Ruby gave her a reassuring grin.

"Ruby, can you track him?" interjected Gold, bringing them both back to the situation at hand.

"Yeah. I got his scent back at the library. I'll find him and then give you a call." Ruby made her way towards the door only to be halted by Belle.

"Stay safe."

"I will" promised Ruby with a kiss, "you do the same." And with that she was gone.

* * *

Ruby stayed by the car as Belle and Gold said their goodbyes. She was happy he could go find his son, but clearly this was more of a private moment between the two of them.

Ruby had tracked both Hook and Belle's scent to the ship. Archie had nearly knocked her off the docks in his rush to get away, and Ruby had simply told him to keep going as she double her pace. She sent a quick text off to Gold as she boarded. Following the scents to he hold, she had gotten into a brief scuffle with Hook, only to have it come to an abrupt stop when Belle struck him. She gave Belle a smile as they made their way up to the deck. "Always thinking" commented Ruby as she squeezed their clasped hands. Suddenly, the pirate was back, but Ruby managed to shove the pirate right into Gold's path. She had held Belle close and out of he way, acting as a barrier between Belle and Hook while Belle had pleaded with Gold not to kill the pirate. The three of them had left the ship and had just witnessed Gold safely cross the boundary.

She saw Belle give him a hug and kiss his cheek and when he looked over at her, Ruby gave her best reassuring smile. Suddenly, Ruby stood straighter, with her head tilted towards the boundary line. Belle turned to see Ruby in the stance she got when she heard something odd. "Ruby? What is it?"

"There's a car… coming INTO Storybrooke."

Unfortunately, the sound of the car had masked Hook's approach. The sound of the shot and the smell of the gunpowder flooded Ruby's senses, but the only one that registered was the scent of Belle's blood. A howl of anguish echoed through the night. The fact that Belle had forgotten everything would be dealt with later. Ruby's howl had startled Hook, and bought Ruby enough time to pull Belle and Gold out of the incoming car's path. Ruby tried to comfort a very confused Belled while she applied pressure to the wound and Gold drove as fast as he could to the hospital.


End file.
